Take It Easy Love Nothing
by MirrorKisses
Summary: “I think I love you” The boy whispered and covered his mouth once the words were out. “I was hoping I wouldn’t be in a one sided relationship” Marco winked. ’But you’re no Dylan’


**Title: Take It Easy (Love Nothing)**

**Summary:** "I think I love you" The boy whispered and covered his mouth once the words were out. "I was hoping I wouldn't be in a one sided relationship" Marco winked. 'But you're no Dylan'

**A/N:I know, I know. Me writing Marco/Dylan fluff doesn't normally go together (I got lucky during Winter's Whisper) but I'm back, after being banned for my other story. Which sucks but what can I do? Incept come back a better writer. This is from Bright Eye's song Take It Easy (Love Nothing) and disregarded the whole "I am a woman" line and insert " I am a man" instead. You'll see. Now read damnit!**

* * *

Marco ran upstairs quickly and grabbed his keys. He pulled out his cell phone and punched in the numbers eagerly." Okay, now I know you hear this phone ringing…please pick up" He murmured, tapping his feet impatiently. Finally someone on the other end picked up. "Marco?" The voice asked, surprised and happy at the same time.

"It's time…" Marco whispered quickly into the phone, his hands sweating profusely.

"Time…?"The person questioned and Marco could almost see the smirk tugging at the corners of their lips.

"Don't make me say it" He said softly, his voice strained.

"Fine…"The person said simply, "Then show me"

And with that they hung up the phone. Marco blinked, swallowed and closed up the phone before tossing his keys up in the air, catching them happily and then practically running out the door. This was the beginning of the end…of the beginning, of something beautiful. Or so he thought. After a half hour's drive he pulled up in front of the dorm and busted out of his car, taking another deep breath. _'Take it easy'_ He thought quietly, '_Nothing bad will happen'_. He pulled his jacket close to him and walked up the sidewalk towards the main entrance and entered the heated school with a blast of fresh energy. A strange euphoric whisper washed over him as he realized what he was doing, walking down the hall, still holding his jacket closer to him than before. _'I'm going to do it!_' His mind raced, '_I'm going to do it. I can do this.. I can do this…_'He pulled out his keys and stuck them into the dorm room's door, room 605...the key turned slightly before he pushed open.

Dylan sat on the bed, a smile on his face and his hands on his hips. His eyes flashed with something that made Marco's body feel faint as he slowly pulled himself out of his stupor and closed the door behind him, "Hey…" He whispered quietly, the word barely forming and coming off his lips.

"Hey" Dylan said smoothly, edging closer and taking off his jacket for him ,sat down besides him on the bed.

"I like what you've done with the place" Marco said, looking around." Can I have a tour?"

"Kitchen, living room/ bedroom, bathroom -don't go in there- and well, the hallway. "Dylan said, gesturing around in a circular motion. "My life in all it's glory"

"Oh…"Marco said, his eyes lowered to the floor.

"Marco…if you want to I can…you know…"Dylan trailed off unsure of what to say next.

'_What do I do? How do we do this? Oh God, I'm crashing here…think…think…_' Marco wracked his brain for an answer. But he guessed Dylan worked faster, his hands skating up and down Marco's suddenly pale skin." You know…" Dylan whispered, moving closer, "I remember the first time that I had met you, you were just as pale as you are now. I remembered how badly I wanted to kiss those pink lips and hold you close"

_First with your hands…_

He leaned over and kissed Marco on the mouth slowly, lingering on his bottom lip before pulling away and raising his ice blue eyes to Marco's dull brown ones .All the color within them was gone…and that worried Dylan for a second until he saw Marco look him fully into the eyes this time. "Do you want me…to?"

Marco nodded quietly as Dylan zeroed in on his neck and quickly reached one of Marco's 'Honey spots' as he proudly called them. Dylan was the only one who knew about it because he had discovered it one day after a heavy make out session. So far, Marco had 3, but they had the rest of the day to find his other hidden treasures. Marco shifted as Dylan's lips moved downward a bit, to the collar of his silk button up shirt before hesitantly, yet at the same time dominantly unbuttoned the first three within a flash, as if he knew the territory all too well.

_and then with your mouth_

Marco fell backwards onto the bed, sweat prickling in the back of his neck, his eyes glazed over and nothing had really happened yet.' Breathe, take it easy' He kept repeating to himself, the next button becoming undone and then the next and then next until he was completely shirtless. Dylan was still fully clothed as butterfly kisses found their way across his body, sensations overwhelming him and his desire growing, Marco pulled Dylan down to meet his lips for their first real heated kiss for the night. Dylan, already planning ahead wore a shirt that he was able to pull off from his head and he too, was quickly shirtless. Dylan's hand found his way down to Marco's belt buckle and stopped, looking straight into his eyes and looking hard at that. 'I guess I'm not the only one enjoying this' Marco internally mused as he parted his lips, not to answer, but to let his tongue pass through and caress them before he looked back at Dylan.

That was a good enough answer for him, because within the next two seconds his belt was off and his zipper was undone.

_A downpour of sweat, damp cotton clouds_

Marco stopped suddenly, his eyes shot open as he saw Dylan get off from on top of him and walk over to the other side of the room. "Where are you going?" He asked, though it came out as a demand, his voice strained and weak.

_I was a fool,_

Dylan opened up the drawer and smiled. "Condoms"

_you were my friend_

"No…"Marco said as he moved his head, signaling for Dylan to sit back down, his pants pooling around his ankles at the moment. "You have been with no one else right?"

Dylan nodded.

"And neither have I so…let this be special Dylan. I wanted this from the first time I saw you" Marco whispered raggedly.

"First time eh?" Dylan joked. _'How can he have such control? I feel like I'm gonna explode'_ Marco thought as he rolled his eyes and blew out a much needed breath. "Don't spoil it…just…kiss me"

_We made it happen_

Dylan resumed his exploration of Marco's body, finding many more anticipated 'honey spots'. Each one making Marco make a new sound that both boys had never heard before, until this time Marco stopped as he felt Dylan's tongue slip past his lips and skate over his braces slightly. He pulled back and sat up, out of breath. His eyes flickered with desire and looked like twilight beams as he got off the bed and turned on the fan. The wind circulated around the room, but for whatever reason, that just seemed to make the two boys hotter. Marco slowly paced back across the room, looking Dylan's half naked body up and down before he moved closer, straddling his boyfriend's waist and unzipping the fly on his zipper. "Why must you have all the fun?" He teased, his eyes almost watering,

"You're right" Dylan agreed, kicking off his jeans until only a pair of boxers was left. "I suppose you need some fun too" Marco's eyes almost popped put at the sight of his lover's length. Mind you, that it was through the boxers.' Sweet Jesus' Marco thought.

_You took off your clothes,  
left on the light_

"Shall we have fun…?" Dylan asked, his voice way more confident than how Marco felt at the current moment.

"We shall. You take the lead, I have no clue what to do" Marco said, his voice wavering. "And hurry would you"

"You're in a rush?" Dylan asked, his eyebrows raised.

"No.. but someone else is" Marco murmured, pointing down slightly

"Oh" Dylan blushed, "I guess I'll make it fast then"

_You stood there so brave _

_You used to be shy_

After a few more minutes of fooling around Marco decided to take things to the next, next level. And before long he could feel Dylan inside of him, bursts of color flashed through his eyes, his grip on the sheets tightened. The bit back a scream and tried to get into a better position.

"Am I hurting you?" Dylan wheezed out, still moving,

"N-ohhhh" Marco groaned out.

_Each feature improved,_

_each movement refined and eyes like a showroom_

Marco's eyes glazed over, his memory washed back to the first day he met Dylan at the beach. He didn't know at the time what was happening, he had never really, done it before, so he didn't know the effects that it would have on his body.

_Now they are spreading out the blankets on the beach_

Dylan finally stopped, too spent to go on, and collapsed on top of Marco, sweat dripping off both of their bodies, their legs tangled into one and shared a much need kiss before sleep consumed both of them. Marco's last thoughts before he went to sleep was '_I guess we have to get married now…'_

_That weatherman is a liar _

_He said it would be raining but it is clear and blue as far as I can see_

Marco woke up to the sun pouring in through Dylan's dorm room windows .He groaned as a headache came on and then got up to get a glass of water. After collected his barreling his noticed something horribly wrong with this picture. Where was Dylan? "Dylan?" Marco's frail voice rang out.

No one answered. He glanced over at the lap and saw the note, his heart broke automatically.

_Left by the lamp, _

_right next to the bed,_

_on a cartoon cat pad you scratched with a pen,_

**Dear Marco,**

**What I have done is a mistake…I never meant for it to go that far.-**

Marco scoffed. "The hell you didn't"

Can't we be friends? I know I hurt your feelings, and I just had to leave. I had to go compose myself before I can see you again. Find something out. I'm sure you understand…I'm confused. Oh God, this never should've happened. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. You're a sweet boy Marco…but it's not my first time…hell, this wasn't even my third…with you know…someone else. This is hard. I just need someone closer to my age…how can I put this…you wouldn't want to be left taking care of someone younger …

_"Everything is as it has always been. This never happened.  
Don't take it so bad it is nothing you did.  
It's just once something dies you can't make it live._

**…Right?**  
**Love Dylan**

_You are a beautiful boy.  
You're a sweet little kid but I am a woman."_

Marco threw the note to the floor and flopped back down on the bed, tears already prickling at his eyes. He bit his lips until it bleed slightly before disappearing in a snow shower of the blankets Dylan had left for him. Sighing, he picked up that same lamp and tossed it into the fan, turning it off automatically. "It's fucking cold…"

_So I laid back down and wrapped myself up in the sheet _

_And I must have looked like a ghost because something frightened me _

_and since then I've been so good at vanishing_

* * *

****

**Two year laters:**

Marco walked up the cold crisp steps of the University and navigated his way down the halls until he came upon a dorm room. Pulling out the familiar key he shoves it into the room 605 and pushes the dorm door open and dumps his books all over the bed before kicking it shut with his foot and flopping down onto the bed.

_Now I do as I please and lie through my teeth_

" Where have you been?" A soft voice asked from behind the door.

Marco spun around and caught the younger boy staring at him intently. Marco blinked slightly when he walked over and captured their lips within his for a kiss.

_Someone might get hurt, but it won't be me_

" I was out handing in my report early. My teacher said that I'd get extra credit" Marco said, fondling the other slightly. " But enough about me, how was your day?"

" Long" They sighed out." I hate university…"

Marco purred and ran his fingers slightly," Love, let's have some fun"

"No…" The person said limply, though they didn't move, nor push away.

Marco looked at him through lowered lashes and smiled. He walked over to the bed and patted it," We can just talk then…"

The other boy looked at Marco with raised eyebrows before sitting down next to him," So…"

"So…" Marco repeated, edging closer," Tell me about your day like before…"

" I failed another test…I think I'm gonna flunk" They said softly as Marco nodded.

"I could teach you a trick you know, if you're having such a hard time with math." Marco said softly.

The boy scoffed, "Of course you would, mister university, but what about me, poor defenseless high school boy?"

Marco flowered his hands over the boy's face to make him look him in the eye. He inhaled the sent of herbal hair gel, which he had given him as a Christmas present, and flicked one of his eyes lashes." Never, I mean never, would I let anyone do anything to you."

The younger boy sighed and nodded as Marco still held on." But maybe-"

"No maybe, always" Marco corrected as he sealed his deal with a tender kiss.

_I should probably feel cheap but I just feel free..._

"I think I love you" The boy whispered and covered his mouth once the words were out.

"I was hoping I wouldn't be in a one sided relationship" Marco winked. 'But you're no Dylan'

and a little bit empty

" Stop messing with me!" He protested, shoving him playfully.

"I'm not messing with you!" Marco shot back, a smile creeping on his lips." I just wanna make sure you know that your in good hands, that's all. You can't hate me for that"

The boy ran his arms up Marco's in a reassuring way," Do we have to get married now?"

"Yep, we do" Marco teased," Let's just skip to the honey moon" He scoped the other up over his shoulders and carried him off into the backroom, kicking and giggling the whole time.

* * *

**2 ½ years later:**

_No, it isn't so hard to get close to me_

"So, are you ready?" The little voice asked sweetly.

Marco shrugged as he adjusted his tie and pulled his tuxedo down a little." I'm more ready than I'll ever be"

"Can't the groom see the groom?" A voice in the background wined slightly.

Marco shook his head," Nope love, you'll have me all to yourself in say…5 hours"

"But I wanna see you now" They said softly. Marco walked up to the door and placed a kiss against it." There's my love, it's transferable"

"I'll see you in the ailse?" They asked softly, lingering on the door.

"And the rest of your life" Marco said knowingly as he winked through the glass door and locked it shut. He took a deep breath, and shoed the little flower girl out the room before he loosened his tie and looked at the window.

_There will be no arguments_

_We will always agree _

_And I will try and be kind when I ask you to leave_

He slowly crept over to the window and flung one of his feet over the ledge. He was a good 25 feet up and one slip could be fatal. He swung the next one over and was completely out the window before he flattened his body against the wall and slipped across the church un noticed._' I am not the marrying type, I'm not the marrying type'_ He kept repeating internally. He was now on the out skirts of the window as the organs began playing in the background. _'Damn you Dylan'_ He thought sadly.' _If it wasn't for you, none of this would be happening…I wouldn't be breaking hearts, or heartbroken. Or so cold…fucking cold'._ He murmured angry words incoherently over and over again along with his little chant of '_I'm not the marrying type, I'm not the marrying type'_. He saw something shine from the floor as he whirled around and did a double take to see someone with light brown hair step out of a car, wearing a white tuxedo, and lean over it casually. "I never knew that it'd come to this" This voice echoed up to Marco's ear. The familiarity of it made Marco flinch and then slip over one of the pieces of concrete that was picked upwards and fall slightly. Luckily he caught the ledge.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Marco hissed darkly, his grip faltering on the ledge. He watched as his feet dangled a good 25 feet up in the air to below the ground where the autumn leaves look crisp.

_We will both take it easy_

" Coming to support you love" Dylan stated plainly. He walked up to the side where Marco was hanging and raised his arms up high, as if daring him to jump into them." You see, if you haven't noticed you have made the same mistake that I made, falling for someone younger…breaking their heart"

Marco's hand slipped and only the right one remained." I'm about to fall" He said softly, knowing there was nothing else he could do but shut his eyes.

Dylan circled around the side menacingly." Why did you break that boy's heart. I bet right about now Chris is going to come into the room after you didn't show up when the music played and become cold inside like we did. Do you really want that?"

"Why did you leave me?" Marco cried out.

_But if you stay too long inside my memory,_

" What do you think?" Dylan asked as he paused and looked up, his brown hair covering his eyes." I was stupid" He raised up his arms again, this time revealing rows of slashes and cuts. He had a black eye also, now that Marco realized it, and that wasn't a corsage around his wrist, it was a small cast." I see you noticed my little bruises and cuts…lemme tell you something, no lover ever let's another get abused"

Dylan…abused? This was all too much for Marco, his grip was becoming looser and looser, and the sweat was acting as a lubricant, so that wasn't helping at all.

_I will trap you in a song tied to a melody_

" You're supporting my demise?" Marco asked, his voice barely audible.

" Yes and no" Dylan answered sweetly." My demise is your beginning"

Marco blinked." What?"

"You see…love, there is a lot that I didn't explain to you" Dylan continued, his voice cracking. "Any minute now you're gonna fall and die apparently, and I came here to make sure that didn't happen. I didn't want two suicides to be because of me"

" Suicide?" Marco questioned.

"Please dear, common sense would've told you to use the back stair well, not to come off the side of the building. I don't want you to get hurt. I still love you" Dylan paused again, flipping his hair slightly and putting his gaze fully on Marco's." Because after I left I did find somebody and they…well…they abused me. You on the other hand found Chris and treated him wonderfully but you wanted more, you wanted me"

" What's your point?" Marco coughed out, his last finger slipping.

" You'll live, and this time you won't make the same mistake as me" Dylan said as Marco grabbed onto the next ledge under him only to let go and fall again until he fell straight into Dylan's arms. Dylan leaned over and kissed him slightly," Don't make the same mistake as me…"

"Baby…" Chris said softly as he pulled on Marco's sleeves, " Baby please wake up"

Marco sat up slowly and looked around, he was still inside the church and people were looking at him strangely." What's going on?"

" I dunno, you tell me" Chris said as he held his hand, " We were dancing and then you just started crying, anything the matter?"

" I-" Marco began when Paige came into the room, his mascara dried up. She had her cell phone in her hands as she came up to Marco and whispered hoarsely into his ear," Mom just called, Dylan committed suicide of a balcony"

Marco took a deep breath and recollected on his dream or whatever had just happened to him.

"_Any minute now you're gonna fall and die apparently, and I came here to make sure that didn't happen. I didn't want to suicides two be because of me"_

'Was that real?" He internally asked, frantic with his answer.' Did I really dream all of that?' He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a piece of white material with a blood stain on it, the same color as Dylan's tux.

_and I will keep you there so you can't bother me_

* * *

_**Hmm...that was odd...please reveiw though...cause...I kinda liked it.**_


End file.
